


If There Are Stars In My Eyes

by Srinalyn



Series: Brewer-verse [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srinalyn/pseuds/Srinalyn
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy's whole world seems gray, lacking any meaning. Each day he wonders if that's how the rest of his life will be, a blur of gray until it's all over. His college life feels dull, and the days feel empty. Despite it all however, he tries to stay positive, and welcomes the opportunity for a new friend when he meets a certain Brit by the name of Arthur Kirkland. Arthur returns color to Francis' world and the stars to his once-lonely eyes, changing everything. Even as the world passes by, unchanged, Francis feels as if everything's been different since the moment he laid eyes on Arthur.





	If There Are Stars In My Eyes

Francis' eyes scanned the room, watching the people around him. Some were in groups or pairs, laughing, or some even kissing. Some were alone, most likely taking advantage of the free wifi the coffee shop provided. But none of them seemed particularly sad in any way. He could just tell somehow. It was probably strange, he knew that, but he always wanted to see the happiness in someone else's eyes, in hopes it was contagious somehow. Though that was stupid, nothing like that could cure loneliness.

Loneliness really was something Francis struggled with, being somehow who craved love, be it in the form of friendship or the romantic kind. He did have friends, he couldn't deny that, but it still couldn't fill the void of the craving for romantic love. He could make any girl (or guy, for that matter) swoon with just a few words, but he never felt anything from it. The person's face was just another passing one, in the world of gray around him.

He thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of vibration in his pocket, meaning he had received a text message from someone. He sighed and slipped his phone out of his pocket, turning the display on and unlocking it so he could respond to said message. It seemed to be from Alfred, a friend of his. Though, acquaintance would probably be a more fitting word. It wasn't who he had been expecting, as they didn't talk all that often, they had only exchanged numbers in the first place since Alfred had needed help with studying (more like he needed to learn everything he had missed from frequently missing lectures) for finals the previous year at their college, and Francis was his last hope. Since then, they had had occasional, short conversations, but that was about it.

Back on topic, the message. It read something along the lines of, 'Heey, Francis, dude, I've got someone I've been thinking you should meet. His name's Arthur Kirkland, and I think you two would go well together ;)) But it's not like I'm trying to set you two up because Artie's alone and needs to get in a relationship because I have little hope he could ever meet someone on his own or anything...' Oddly specific, Francis noted. 'But yeah, I told him about you and though he's kind of a tsundere (Haha, Kiku taught me that word) and claims he won't like you, he's agreed to meet with you.' Though, there were a lot more spelling mistakes and exclamation marks in there, Francis felt it might give him a headache.

But still, after he managed to read all of it, he messaged a quick 'Oui, I'm okay with meeting this 'Arthur". He seems interesting.', before slipping his phone back into his pocket. He really did want to meet this person, new friends were something Francis enjoyed. A small smile found it's way to his face, and it stayed there as he threw out his empty coffee cup, leaving the shop to get back to campus.

* * *

Francis was now laying on his back, on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Antonio was sat on his own bed, chatting cheerfully to someone over the phone. Francis could only assume it was Lovino from the various shouts and curses coming from the other end that were loud enough for him to hear.

He sat up, flashing a grin at Antonio, "So~ How are you and Lovino doing then?"

Antonio was about to give an answer when Lovino shouted, "I can hear you, you French bastard, and that tomato-loving idiot and I are not together!"

"Oh, not yet anyway~" Francis gave his signature laugh, and grinned at Antonio, who gave him an apologetic look, most likely because of Lovino's harsh words.

After that, not much conversation was exchanged between the two, as Antonio remained on the phone with Lovino - he did have a few moments off, when Lovino would hang up, but Antonio would just end up calling right back - and Francis reviewed some of his notes from a previous day's lecture. That was, until his phone made a 'ding' sound from the end of the bed where it had been thrown too. He was glad he had turned the sound on, otherwise he may have missed the message, though it was doubtful it was anything important.

He reached for it, grabbing it and checking the message - it was another one from Alfred.

'Awesome, I knew you'd agree. Is today okay? I know it's short notice, but it's only 3 and I kind of told Artie you'd be meeting up today before I thought to ask you.' Again, there were many more typos and such, but that's besides the point.

Francis sighed and took a moment to think. He wasn't busy at all that day, and he didn't really have a reason to refuse. He shrugged and sent back a quick text confirming that was fine. Not even a minute after, Alfred had sent him a place and a time, obviously where and when he'd meet Arthur. It appeared to be in about an hour, and at a place not even a 15 minute walk from his dorm, so he had time to kill. He could spend that time sleeping, he figured. He hadn't slept much the previous night after all, and was a bit tired.

As he began to drift off, he mumbled a 'Wake me up in 30 minutes' to Antonio, who was now off the phone, before falling completely asleep.

* * *

Half an hour passed, and Francis woke up. Antonio hadn't even had the opportunity to wake him then, Francis just kind of woke up. He figured it was that whole body clock thing or something, like he knew when to wake up and acted on it. Although it didn't really matter how he did it anyway. All that mattered then was he needed to leave soon, and he wanted to look presentable, which he didn't in his wrinkled clothes he was wearing then.

He hopped out of his bed, carefully picking out an outfit - Fashion is important, kids - and changing then and there, despite Antonio being right there. Not that either of them cared all that much.

"Ah, Francis, you're going out then? On a date perhaps?" Antonio inquired into Francis' plans, noticing the way Francis seemed to especially care about his outfit, more than usual.

"Non, just meeting someone new. I'm hoping we can become friends, he does sound like an interesting person." The black turtleneck he slipped on fit snugly, and he seemed pleased with it.

"Ah, a shame, you should really go on a date for once. If I can manage to even get Lovino to go with me, I'm sure you're able to get anyone you'd like to agree to one with you." Antonio smiled, though he knew the reason Francis never went on any dates.

Francis simple shook his head, "Ah but, I have not really fell in love with anyone yet, so dates are pointless... maybe I should travel back to my home, it is the city of love after all, I should have better luck there." He checked over his looks again, he was almost as bad as a girl, honestly. "I'll be on my way now, au revoir Antonio." He waved at the other before slipping out the door.

A rather short walk, and there he was, back at the coffee shop he had been at in the morning. He saw Alfred sat across from someone he couldn't quite see, and waved, earning him a rather enthusiastic one back. He strode over, and sat at the same table, finally getting a good look at the other. 'Arthur', as he rightfully assumed it was, wore a simple cardigan, and some plain pants, clearly not knowing a lick about fashion. Francis could get past this though, he wasn't that shallow.

As for the boy's other features, he had a mop of dirty blonde hair, not very well-kept, and rather bushy eyebrows. His eyes were a bright green, and were staring right back at Francis, which made him realize he had been staring. Oops.

"So, Francis Bonnefoy, I assume. Alfred told me a little bit about you, though I still don't get the point in meeting you." His British accent was very pronounced, and it was clear that he had lived in Britain for most of his life.

"Francis Bonne-fuah, actually." Francis did enjoy correcting people when it came to his name, he had to admit, especially seeing the various reactions he receive in return. With this particular person, it seemed to be an annoyed reaction. "And you're Arthur Kirkland then."

"Delightful, French _and_ annoying." Arthur let out an audible sigh, not-so-subtly glaring at Alfred, who simply sat there, watching them.

"Ah, I see you do not like me very much then. Let us do proper introductions then, how about it? Maybe then you'll change your mind about me." Francis cleared his throat slightly before continuing, "Bonjour, I am Francis Bonnefoy, it is a pleasure to meet you. You must be charmed, I'm sure." He accompanied his introduction with a wink, earning him an unimpressed look from Arthur.

"Charmed? Quite the opposite actually. But I'll go along with this anyway. I am Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you." Arthur didn't smile though, he seemed content with sticking with the annoyed look plastered on his face. A shame, Francis thought that the other might look quite nice with a smile instead of a scowl.

The conversation went on, and the two bickered over little things that came up in their conversation, too distracted to notice Alfred slip away and out of the place. At some point, Arthur found the nickname "frog" and applied it to Francis quite a few times, and in response, Francis would make a comment about his eyebrows. Despite all the bickering though, there was a moment when Francis managed to get Arthur to crack a smile, though it didn't last long. Regardless, he took pride in his achievement.

Once they managed to realize Alfred was long gone, they decided to end the encounter then, and exchanged phone numbers. Arthur did complain quite a bit about this, not seeing the point in getting "A stupid frog's phone number", but cooperated since he knew Alfred would probably force him to get his number another time later. He was well aware of his ridiculous plan to get Francis and himself to go on at least one date, as he "couldn't stay alone forever". Ah well, Arthur wouldn't let it go too far, he'd stop it at friendly encounters and that was it. That was all he wanted.

Francis, on the other hand, formed an interest in the hotheaded blonde, as he seemed to be a spot of color in his world of gray. Perhaps another friend, regardless of how unwilling to become friends he was, would fill the loneliness in Francis' life. A romance with him wasn't necessary, he decided, a friendship was enough.

Though, he had always been quite fickle with decisions.


End file.
